Party Pooper
by imasmurf93
Summary: When Wally gets jelous because Kuki has been invited to "The Kids" party, he looses it and yells at her. Has he lost his chance with her forever
1. A special moment

It had been a long day, the KND hadn't had a mission in over 28 hours; Numbuh 1 was going insane, he was irritating numbuh 362 pleading her for a new mission. Numbuhs 2 and 4 were playing one of their highly violent games and numbuh 3 was painting numbuh 5's toenails as she read one of her magazines. "Aww Crud!" Numbuh 4 hollered as numbuh 2 killed his character. "And once again, the master wins." Numbuh 2 said, glancing at numbuh 5 to see if she was paying attention.

"Aww you lost the bet numbuh 4, that means I get to do your makeup and nails."

"Hey that wasn't part of the deal!" The Aussie refused.

"Well, I won the bet so I get to choose!!" Kuki said with a cheeky grin, getting out her makeup kit and getting ready to pounce.

She knew Wally only to well to not know his next move, he tried to run to his room but she was ready for him. He dived towards his legs, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground.

They rolled around on the floor for a while struggling, Wally trying desperately to prevent her from putting the lipstick on his mouth. Kuki was laughing hysterically trying with all her might to get him with the glossy pink lipstick on him. Hoagie and Abby where laughing so hard, not at the fight, but at Wally's embarrassment, he has liked Kuki since they were 9.

He flipped her over so he was on top of her, grabbed the lipstick from her hand and scribbled all over her face, he had to admit, he was enjoying Kuki's attention. She screamed playfully as he confiscated all of the makeup, adding things onto her face as he did so.

When he had finished, he stopped and stared at her just to admire her beauty and the glow in her gorgeous face. She playfully pouted and then smiled up at him. They stayed still staring at each other for what seemed to them like hours, until they were rudely brought back to reality by Abby and Hoagie laughing and making smart comments.

"Hey, Hey any closer and you'll knock her up Numbuh 4!" Hoagie joked,

"Shaddap!!!" Wally whined aggressively and glared at Hoagie, who was blushing because Abby was laughing so hard, she was resting her head on his shoulder. Wally noticed this and gave him an _I won't tell if you shut up now_ look. Hoagie frowned and quickly zoomed back to his game.

"Uhhh, It's pretty late, I'd better get to bed it's a school night." Kuki shyly said as she walked out. They usually picked on Wally at moments like this, but this time she actually understood what they were teasing him about!

It Hurt her.

But she didn't show it.

After she cleaned off all of the makeup (with great difficulty) she lay in bed she hugged onto her orange rainbow monkey, and reached out for her pink rainbow monkey diary, she scribbled in it as she did every night:

_Dear bunny_

_It's been a really boring day today, so I haven't really got much to tell you, except Wally played with me, I tried to put makeup on him and he went crazy. We were wrestling on the floor and Wally put the makeup all over me. Then the most amazing thing happened. Wally just lay there gazing at me for like a hundred thousand minutes, I thought he was going to kiss me, then Abby and Hoagie had to mess it up, it was weird though, in a weird/exciting kind of way._

_Wow, I'm going to bed now see you soon,_

_Kuki __x_

She put the diary away and went to sleep.


	2. Jealousy, Outbursts and Tears

"Come on, Come Ooon!" Wally whined as he gazed up at the clock ready to die of boredom listening to his cruddy science teacher teaching him about cruddy rocks.

"And so this proves that the chalk is sedim…"

_Drrriiiiiiiinngg!!_ The bell went off making the teacher jump out of his skin. All of the class got up and stampeded out of the room towards the cafeteria.

"Wahoo, only one more lesson til home time!" Wally cheered to Nigel, Abby and Hoagie, then he looked around.

"Hey, where's Numbuh 3?"

"What are you missing her already Numbuh 4?" Hoagie mocked

"Aww that's so sweet!" Abby joined in,

"Shut it you two! I think she's got drama or something Numbuh 4," Nigel seemed in a bit of a bad mood today, which Wally was actually grateful for, usually, he would join in with the mocking.

At the end of school, the five of them met at the school gates. Kuki seemed very excited, she and Abby were whispering and giggling all the way home. Later when they got back, Wally found out why…

Kuki and Abby were fussing about for the last few days, going out shopping, trying new makeup and new hairstyles for Kuki, it was wearing the boys out.

"What is this all about Abby, why have you been going shopping so much and everything?" Hoagie asked extremely curious.

"Well Kuki's got this party on Saturday and…" Abby started.

"Party? Who's party?" Wally asked not sure whether he asked out of jealousy or protection.

"Umm, Well, I was at drama on Monday and The Kid was auditioning for the school show so he asked me if I wanted t…" Kuki was interrupted by Hoagie.

"Whoa, The kid? He asked you to his party?" Hoagie was definitely jealous at the fact that Kuki was invited and he wasn't. Wally didn't say anything, he just wore a huge frown on his face.

Wally had been extremely quiet for the last few days.

It was Saturday evening, and Kuki was getting ready, Abby was helping her out.

Around 6'o clock Kuki came out. Everyone looked up to see what girly dress she would wear tonight and dropped their mouths in astonishment. She was wearing an extremely short skirt, and a deep green, fitted v-neck t-shirt with a picture of an electric guitar on fire on it. It brought out her figure really great and she looked amazing she wore a gothic type of makeup which actually really suited her

"Well, how do I look?" Kuki blushed as she looked at the boys.

Nigel and Hoagie stared with their mouths slightly open.

"You look like a tramp!" Wally's harsh words hit Kuki like a ton of bricks.

"What?"

"You look like one of those girls that get picked up in the alleyway for like $15!"

"Wally I…?!" This was going on for too long for Abby as it was always her cleaning up the mess.

"Ok! Kuki, you look great! Wally, Shut your mouth! And Hoagie, You're supposed to be giving Kuki a lift up!"

The room was silent. Hoagie stood up and lead Kuki to the N.E.N.A.L.

_Nobody_

_Ever_

_Needs_

_A_

_License to drive_

Abby shot daggers at Wally as she sat down when Hoagie and Kuki had left.

Wally slapped his forehead and was mentally kicking himself.

"I can't believe I said that!" He thought out loud.

"Neither does Numbuh 5!" Abby barked at him viciously. "Do you know how long it took me to convince her how great she looked?"

"I'm sorry OK! I didn't even mean it, she looked great" Wally blushed as he said this

"It's not exactly Numbuh 5 you need to apologize to is it?" Abby said softly…


	3. Incident at partyfriend in need

**Authors note: ****Hey guys, thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think of this. No copyright is intended for this, I do not own the characters or the songs involved. I had to put this song in because I just imagined this song throughout most of this scene and I love it so Please enjoy.**

It was around 10:00pm, Kuki had been dancing for 3 and a half hours, trying not to let what Wally had said to her affect her, she glanced around the room to see "The Kid" making his way over to her.

_Are teenage dreams so hard to beat  
Every time she walks down the street  
Another girl in the neighbourhood  
Wish she was mine, she looks so good_

"The Kid" reached her and gave her a slight swat on her behind, making her feel quite uncomfortable.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Kuki yelled over the music.

"The Kid" grinned and nodded and started showing off his "awesome" dance moves, Kuki wasn't going to mention how much of a fool he made himself look.

_I __wanna hold her wanna hold her tight  
Get teenage kicks right through the night_

_I'm gonna call her on the telephone  
Have her over cos I'm all alone  
I need excitement oh I need it bad  
And its the best, I've ever had_

He brought her over to the bar, where many of the people were kissing and dancing drunkenly.

"Let's see how _rebellious_ you really are then," he said in an almost seductive tone, offering her a shot of vodka.

_I wanna hold her wanna hold her tight  
Get teenage kicks right through the night_

Kuki couldn't resist that smile and knocked it back. She'd never drank before, she'd had the odd sip of her mothers wine on special occasions but never a drink like this. After a few drinking games with "The Kid" she started to feel extremely happy and dizzy. "The Kid" took her out where the music could only be heard muffled. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

"You look really great Cookie" He didn't seem to be drunk at all. Maybe he was just used to the drink.

Kuki found this hilarious and after she had finished laughing she finally stuttered out "It's Kuki".

"Right Whatever," He said as he leaned in towards her…

Wally was sitting in his room. He felt so guilty at what he had said to Kuki, after having his lecture form Nigel, he decided he needed some fresh air.

"I'm goin' out for a while." Wally mouthed to Abby, she was sitting next to Hoagie who was sitting on the couch asleep.

"Where? It's 1 o'clock in the morning" Abby mouthed back curiously.

Wally shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

After about a ten minute walk, Wally went past an alleyway where he heard a familiar sobbing. He glanced down there to see Kuki sitting rested against the dumpster, chin on her knees and hugging her legs. Her mascara had run down her face and her cheeks were bright red.

"Kuki?!" Wally said as he rushed towards her. She remained silent.

"Wh-What happened?" Wally asked with full concern in his voice.

"You're right Wally, I'm nothing but a worthless tramp." She whispered in a low voice.

Wally quickly sat beside her, "No, Kuki, I didn't mean that!"

Wally could tell that there what he said wasn't the only thing bothering her.

With only her short t-shirt and skirt on she was shivering like mad, Wally took off his hoodie and draped it over her shoulders.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why aren't you at the party?" Wally's questions were too much for Kuki and she burst into tears, resting her head on Wally shoulder. He gave her a small hug. She was still shivering like crazy, he had to get her to the treehouse before she got ill.

"Come on" He said as he stood up and pulled Kuki up, he put his arms around her shoulder as they silently walked towards the treehouse…


	4. Hidden thoughts

**Authors note: Hey, thanks to the reviewers. **

**Sorry I've not updated for a while I haven't had much time lately, **

**I know that it might be sick some of the stuff that's going on in this story but it's just how I imagine them.**

**Warning, this scene may contain spoilers for operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

It was 2:15am when Wally and Kuki entered the treehouse, Abby who had fallen asleep with her head on Hoagie, leapt up. Hoagie stayed out cold.

"What have you done now?" Abby said in a shocked tone seeing the state of Kuki.

"I ain't done nothin'" Wally yelled starting to get high pitched (for a boy)

"I...I't wasn't Wally…It's nothing, just forget it I'm just being stupid." Kuki Sobbed and burst into tears again.

Wally felt so helpless. What could he do to help her? Was it his fault? He wanted to see her but Abby had taken her into her room to calm her down.

It was 3 o'clock when Abby finally came out. Wally had kept himself busy by drawing on Hoagie's face with Kuki's rainbow monkey gel pens that he found on the side. Usually Abby would snigger at this but this time she just glanced with a serious look.

"She won't tell me what happened," Abby said sounding extremely concerned. "Something's wrong with her, she would never come from a party half drunk and in tears, I don't know what happened, but it must be something serious. You'd better keep an eye on her for the next few days."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

__

_-__Dear Bunny_

_What a Day! Wally and Abby have been near me like glue, I think they are still worried about me from when I came back from HIS party, It's nice to know they're there for me but can't they just give me some space? If I want to talk about it then I will._

_Going now anyway, I'll write again tomorrow_

_Kuki x_

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Over that week Kuki was especially quiet but gradually came back to the normal hyperactive Kuki when the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's birthday was coming closer.

_-__ Dear Bunny_

_Urrghhh, those bratty younger kids in sector W took over the D.C.F.D.T.L's cake mission, we worked together in the end, but it was like a dominance thing with Numbuh 1 and 363. (I swear Numbuh 363 needs a counsellor)_

_Wow, Numbuh1 has left us, he went to work in a different sector or something, I dunno, I wasn't really listening,_

_It's gonna be weird without him, Oh No! and it's decommissioning soon!_

_Awww I'm going before I get tears all over this book,_

_Kuki x_


	5. Sorrow,sadness and friendship

It had been a tough week without Nigel. Abby had to take full control, which meant that she was less interested in hanging around with Hoagie (much to his disgust).

Kuki had gone a little quieter but was still hyperactive bouncing around Wally and irritating him.

It had been 6 days after Nigel left. The KND woke up and ate in silence; these were the days they hated, especially when it involved a member of their own sector. Abby had turned thirteen, she had only half an hour before Numbuh 86 came to decommission her, this was just enough time for her goodbyes.

She took Kuki to a corner first, Kuki had tears flowing down her face like a giant waterfall, Abby calmed her down and held back the tears of her own.

"Look girl, you're the only girl in the sector now, so it's your job to stop them from killing each other you got that!" Abby said sounding as cheerful as she could. Kuki gulp and nodded before pulling Abby into a huge bear hug.

Hoagies goodbye was a lot more awkward for Abby; neither knew what to say to each other they stood in near enough silence with the odd conversation on duties and responsibilities.

"Well, see ya soon, fatso." Abby sighed playfully as she made her way over to Wally, Hoagie grabbed her hand only to realise what he had done and drop it, she looked at him sadly and kissed him on the cheek, then walked away.

Wally, she was surprised to know, wasn't putting on his tough guy act; he was just acting extremely uncomfortable, fidgeting and looking only down at his shoes. Abby gave him a hug and signalled towards Kuki with a glance, "You look after her," Abby started, "If you want her to know, you'll have to tell her soon. Or else you'll miss your chance, like me." She glanced at Hoagie as she said this, who was looking at her longingly, wishing that they had more time together.

"Time's up Teenager!" Fanny shouted as she burst through the door. "You don't know how long I've waited to get rid of you!" She whispered sharply so only Abby could hear as she led her into the KND Ship to moon base, sector V followed her.

The decommissioning was as hard as ever. Many members of KND came to moonbase to say goodbye to such a good operative. Hoagie, Wally and Kuki sat on the huge stage where there was a giant red machine, the decommissioner. Abby reached out and lightly squeezed Kuki's hand to reassure her, Kuki of course was in tears.

Abby motioned towards her to Wally, telling him to calm her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, her arms flung around his waist and she buried her head into his hoodie. Abby slightly smiled as Wally looked up, she then nodded towards Hoagie who was sitting staring into space looking totally lost, not even noticing her simple hug that she gave him as she was dragged past.

Wally smiled weakly and shook his head as he rested his free hand on Hoagie's shoulder, this made Hoagie jump out of his trance, he quickly looked at Wally with a shocked expression and then darted his head towards the decomssioner which Abby was now in, he could see her face in the window, she was staring at him with sorrow, he gazed back sadly.

Fanny had enough of this, she turned the decomissioner on and Abby's screams could be heard throughout the room. Hoagie buried his head in his hands, trying to think of something else to prevent himself having a panic attack. Kuki tightened her grip on Wally and nuzzled closer to his body so that her head was pressed against his chest. Wally bit his lip, trying his best to put on a brave face for the other two.

Abby walked out of the decomissioner looking dazed and confused, she was led out by a younger KND member. She couldn't remember any of her team mates. Hoagie was heart broken; she looked at him like he was from another world. She had gone and would never remember about the great fun they had all had together...

_Dear Bunny_

_Abby has been decommissioned today so I've lost another best friend. _

_(sigh) It's Wally's 13th in two months, and It's not his birthday present that I'm worrying about._

_Kuki x_


	6. The truth behind the silence

**Authors note: ****Hey guys, thanks so much to all of you readers and great reviewers. I'll need your help to make a decision at the end, enjoy!**

Kuki stayed close to Wally like a hand to a glove for the next few weeks, which he didn't really mind. Actually he quite liked the new attention that he was receiving from her (although he always denied it and acted annoyed, especially when she would sit and watch him playing dodge ball in the park, and rushing to his aid if he got so much as a broken nail).

Hoagie had gone extremely quiet and spent most of the days locked in his room, if not he would just sit in the living area of the treehouse and flick channels on the TV knowing that it was annoying Wally.

Months went by and winter came. Hoagie had gotten more talkative and came back to his old self. Wally's 13th birthday was only One day away and Kuki had gotten extra clingy to him. Missions had got even more difficult with Nigel and Abby and it took even longer to complete them.

Hoagie, Wally and Kuki were exhausted when they got back from battling the DCFDTL. They entered the tree house and collapsed in the living area, Hoagie and Wally on a separate couch, Kuki sat cross legged on the floor. They started a casual conversation and eventually came to the point where they were thinking of memories with all five of them as a team. When they would go on missions just for the love of it. When they would always have something go wrong but that would make it more fun. When they would all be together.

Now it was different, they had missions for the safety of children everywhere. If something went wrong, it would only wear them out more and in 12 hours there would only be two operatives left.

Kuki's eye glanced around and met the window, she leapt up with joy.

"Oh my gosh! Snow! Numbuh 4, Numbuh 2 Look! It's snowing."

Wally and Hoagie looked up and sure enough there were heavy white spots of lace falling from the sky. Kuki was so excited she forced both boys to cover up and go out onto the balcony. They stood watching the snow, playing around for about half an hour before Hoagie decided to go back indoors. Wally and Kuki leant on the balcony and watched other children play; making snowmen, snow angels and having snowball fights.

"It's so beautiful." Kuki sighed,

Wally looked at her and rolled his eyes. He knew only too well how much she loved the snow.

"Kuki?" He started

"Hmm?" Kuki's eyes were still fixed on the snow around her.

"You remember when you went to that party and I found you next to the dumpster crying?"

Kuki stopped motionless and nodded.

"Well you never told us what actually happened." Wally said in a voice loud enough for only Kuki to hear quickly.

She started shuffling uncomfortably,

"Well…I suppose I'd feel better about it if I tell you. It still sticks in my mind. Well…It was going great. Then "The Kid" came along, he gave me some weird kind of drink. I could tell it was alcohol but, I didn't really care, It was just a bit of fun. But then he kissed me and…"

"Whaaaa…!" Wally screamed,

He was silenced by Kuki's glare,

"Sorry, carry on"

"He…he kissed me and then...then he started touching me and he…he wouldn't let me go, I was so dizzy I could hardly stand let alone fight back. In the end he got more or less all the way, that was when I kicked him in the golf balls and ran."

Wally was furious about what he had just heard. "WHAT!" He screamed. "How could he do such a thing, well he is gonna get it tomorrow at school! Just wait till I…!"

"You Won't Wally!" Kuki said sternly, "You won't because you won't remember," tears ran down her face. "Besides, it was months ago, he's probably forgotten about it. He said sorry anyway."

"Kuki, you don't just let things like this pass you by! He may have forgotten about it but you obviously haven't, I'll go down there right now and pound his fa…"

"No Wally, just, just leave it ok!" Kuki interrupted him. "I don't want my last memory of you in the KND to be you in a fight!"

There was an awkward silence, Kuki broke it, as always,

"You're always so protective of me Wally," She started,

Wally turned his head towards her to hear what she had to say.

"I always feel so safe when I'm around you, I feel like nothing or no-one can hurt me. I really appreciate it, I mean on the last mission when you jumped in front of me and took all of that caking from the DCFDTL? Oh my God, you always do it and I've never really thanked you for it"

"Haha," Wally chuckled nervously, "What can I say? You're worth saving."

They looked each other in the eyes and moved closer and closer towards each other…

**Oooo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Here's where I need your help!!**

**I'm stuck between what to do next, and I'm going to ask what you think!**

**Which would you prefer?:**

**Wally gets decommissioned and I find a way round it for Kuki,**

**I find a way around Wally's decommsioning,**

**I have a pretty good idea for both and I just wanted to ask you guy's because I'm not sure which to pick,**

**Please, please, please, review and tell me or something or message me or whatever!**

**Til' next time**

**xoxox **


	7. A moment and a thought

**Authors note: ****Hey guys! Once again thanks to all of you great readers and reviewers and thanks to those who helped me decide this part of the story. When I've finished this story, I'll do the alternative to it so that you guys can read both!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

Kuki's lips were so soft. Wally couldn't believe what he had missed out on, and to think that he only had another 11 hours left with her. He had to make the most of it, he'd kiss her all night if he could. But then, she pushed him away.

"Wally I'm not sure if I can do this" She whispered

"Do what?" Wally was taken aback by this.

"This, I mean, I don't want to finally get you and loose lose you in a few hours. I won't be able to deal with it." Tears once again came back into her eyes.

"Kuki?" Wally said and moved towards her. She burst into tears and ran into the tree house.

"Oh snap!" Wally muttered to himself and stormed into his room.

Hours passed by Wally was lying in bed, he gazed at his clock, 3:00am, Numbuh 86 would be here for him at 12:00,

How did Numbuh 86 stay 12 anyway? He was sure she was 2 days older than him.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Wally didn't flinch, he knew that whoever it was would come in anyway.

The door opened, Kuki was standing in the doorway clutching onto her orange rainbow monkey. Wally jumped up and motioned to her to come in, she came and sat on the corner of his wrestling ring/bed.

"Look Kuki, I'm sorry, I just didn't think about the decommissioning, I should have…"

Kuki interrupted him.

"No, Wally, It wasn't you, it was me, and I was just overreacting over everything that's gone on this year. It just freaked me out."

Wally stayed silent, he went and sat an appropriate distance from her.

"I _do _really like you, you know Wally"

Wally's eyes lit up as he looked up at her.

"I wanted you to kiss me, it's just that everything got to me," Kuki said and looked back at him.

He scooted closer towards her.

"But you do like me too?" He said in a confused yet excited tone, Kuki nodded her head.

"Why didn't you say so before" It was weird, Wally was having a déjà vu, it was like he had dreamt this moment.

Kuki shrugged, "Do you feel the same way about me?" She asked although she felt that she knew the answer.

"You know how I feel!" Wally said as he grabbed her hands.

"I think you're really, really beautiful, and I'm crazy about you Kooks."

Wally finished the conversation by playfully tickling her; she chuckled as she pried him off from her.

They were silent for a moment and Kuki laughed again. Then she slumped down and rested her head on his lap, her face dropped.

"I don't want you to go Wally." She whispered,

Wally just looked down at her face gazing back up at him, he played with her hair.

"I don't want to go either Kooks."

She sat up, put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and they sat uncomfortable, thinking of what would happen tomorrow, when Wally would forget the KND forever. Kuki fiddled with the rope on Wally's hoodie and Wally curled strands of Kuki's hair around his finger. They sat like this for ages, chatting and laughing with each other.

It was about 4:30am when Kuki finally stood up.

"I'd better go to bed. Goodnight Wally." She said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Wally sadly watched her walk out knowing that it was the last time they would have a talk so open and relaxed.

It was now 5:00am, Kuki had managed to cry herself back to sleep for half an hour before awakened by a loud knocking on the door…


	8. The Big decision

**Authors note: ****Hey guys, sorry its been so long since I've updated, and sorry about how short this is, I've got a lot going on at thye moment so I might not be able to update for a while so, see you guys whenever I next update, and I hope you're still enjoying this story ******

"Kuki?...Kuki!" The voice behind the door said. The accent prevented the voice from being anonymous.

Kuki sleepily got out of her bed and walked towards the door, she opened it with eyes half closed and saw the small Aussie standing in front of her, fully dressed with a scared look on his face.

"W…Wally? What do you want?" She spoke in a whisper as it was all she could speak out.

Wally pushed her into her room and they both sat on her bed.

"Kuki, I can't go for the rest of my life not knowing the KND, maybe even going against them, especially if I'm against you" Wally said in half whisper, so that he wouldn't wake Hoagie up.

"I'm running away! I'd rather be in trouble with KND moonbase than not remember anything." Kuki gasped at this and moved closer towards him.

"Wally! You can't and you know it! They'll find you, you'll only make it worse for yourself."

"No, Kooks, I can do it!" Wally's words were stern enough for Kuki to understand that he didn't want to be stopped.

He hugged her lightly "I just wanted to say goodbye" he stood up and started walking away.

Kuki thought for a second as she watched him walk away. Then she jumped up.

"Wally!" She shouted so loud, Wally turned around and looked at her with wide eyes, praying that she hadn't woken Hoagie. Although both of them knew that a stampede wouldn't wake him up from his sleep.

"If I can't stop you from going… then…I'm…I'm going with you" she said in a much lower tone.

Wally was going to disagree and go into a lecture on how dangerous it would be, what would happen to her if she was caught as well and how he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her, but realised that he just didn't have time.

"Ssssh, Ok, just hurry up!" Wally hissed and rolled his eyes, then he walked out of the room for Kuki to get ready.

He'd never known her take so little time, she came out after about 2 minutes fully dressed, not carrying much, but just a few things in a rainbow monkey bag.

They ran into the technology room. It was full of vehicles, gadgets and weapons made by Hoagie. If they were going to get away quickly, one of his super-fast transport machines were just the ticket.

Kuki, felt bad about leaving Hoagie all on his own, but he wouldn't go with them and then accidentally slip it out when having his daily argument with Fanny, then they'd be found straight away.

Wally leapt in the F.A.S.T.R.U.N.N.A. and started to run it, Kuki leapt in. They both paused for a second, looked at each other nervously and took a deep breath. Wally pressed the button and they were off.

_For_

_A_

_Speedy_

_Trip,_

_Runs_

_Using_

_Nan's_

_Nasty_

_Anchovies_


	9. One Mistake

**Authors note:**** Hey guy's I'm really sorry about being so long, and also saying that I was quitting writing this story. I had a lot going on and I was too depressed, this is a way for me to relax and I realized how much I love writing this wally/kuki fic. Hope you enjoy this last chapter, I promise that I'll start writing another straight way!!! ******

**p.s thanks so much to all of you readers and reviewers, I know a lot of you have tried to be so supportive with me, and I'm really grateful, and those amazing reviews you all give me, it really boosts my confidence and that's what gave me the effort to finish this.**

_Wally's POV_

I was sweating heavily, not only was it 8:00am, and Hoagie would be waking up, discovering that the two of us had disappeared. But I was also closer to Kuki than ever, the F.A.S.T.R.U.N.N.A was only originally made for one person so we were cramped into one small space.

Her strong scent of rainbow monkey eau de toilette was filling the air around me and I just couldn't resist glancing at her. She had been asleep since about ten minutes after we left. _How does she do that? she can fall asleep during a movie, in a car and even during a mission! _

_CRASH!!!! _I was so distracted with Kuki's beautiful scent that I'd managed to go straight into a cliff. We fell down, down and down even more, Kuki still fast asleep was oblivious to what was going on. I tried my best to crash land safely and steadily, but hey, I'm not numbuh 2!!!!

_Kuki's POV_

I woke up neck deep in water. Wally was next to me panicking and trying to pull me out of the F.A.S.T.R.U.N.N.A.

I grabbed onto his neck as he pulled me out, only to realize that he couldn't swim. It was so obvious that he was determined to get me to land though.

He went under for a while, me still holding onto him, he came back up, looking pathetic and ready to give up. Then he looked at me and his facial expression changed, he went from pathetic to determined. His face was full of concentration.

I helped by kicking my legs and he managed, (With great difficulty) to get me to shore.

We eventually got onto a beach, I let go of Wally as we got out of the water and lay on the ground. Wally lay beside me and after getting his breath back, he touched my face with the back of his fingers.

"You Ok Kooks?" He whispered to me, still panting from working so hard.

I nodded and leant closer to him.

"Wally, I'm so proud of you, you swam all the way to here,"

"Well…I couldn't just let you die there could I?"

Our magical moment was interrupted by two army style boots just above our heads. We looked up and saw a ginger headed girl, not looking at all impressed. Numbuh 86.

"Of course, as sorry as I am to break this sentimental second" She started, her strong accent making it hard to understand her.

"I have an important announcement to make…"

Wally looked at me with fear in his eyes, I'd never seen him so scared, he sat up and looked at Numbuh 86.

"Look, Fanny, I know it's over for me, but please…don't punish her for it, It was all me. Kuki just stayed with me because she's such a great friend and doing a…"

"I'm not here to listen to your groveling Numbuh 4! I'm here to give you a message!"

We both looked at each other, confused.

"First of all, did you think we wouldn't find you? We have the tracking device in your minds. Second, your devotion and determination numbuh 4, has been noted, and the Teens Next Door, Our secret spy service want to have you on their team. It's not very common so consider yourself lucky, you're not going to be decommissioned. You too Numbuh 3, your loyalty has been noticed and as soon as your 13 the TND want you too,"

_Normal POV_

Wally and Kuki looked at each other in delight. Kuki threw her arms around Wally and he hugged back, before numbuh 86 told them to get into the vehicle.

The ride home was pretty awkward, it was silent, Wally and Kuki sat in the corner hand in hand. Fanny sat glaring at Kuki with eyes of pure evil and the troops around also just sat in silence, terrified that if the moved or made a sound, Fanny would turn on them.

They dropped Kuki off at the tree house, by now, it was 11:00am, wow, what a morning.

Wally walked her to the door, they both stood in silence for a while, then Kuki decided to break the ice.

"Well at least we won't forget each other" Wally smiled at this remark, he reached up his hand and placed it on her cheek.

They shared a passionate kiss and Wally slowly backed away to Fanny's threatening beckon call. Kuki stood in the doorway and waved him off. So happy that she and Wally could be together forever.

She ran into the house trying to think about what she could tell numbuh 2, well, she couldn't tell him about the top secret TND spies, could she?

_**The End**_


End file.
